PERNYATAAN CINTA SASUKE
by kaze fuyuki
Summary: sasuke dan sakura di inggris untuk pertukaran pelajar meninggalkan naruto, 3 tahun berlalu dan banyak hal yang sudah terjadi. setelah mereka kembali hati naruto menjadi lebih berdebar saat melihat sakura, namun sasuke membuatnya lebih berdebar, hingga asmanya kambuh. warning : yaoi, romance, OOC ada yg tersakti!oneshot


**Terima kasih telah membuka fic ini, terima kasih banyak...**

**Mungkin ceritanya tidak begitu bagus, maaf...!**

******semoga bisa menghibur...!  
**

...

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kashimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Yaoi**

**Pairing ****: ****sasuke x naruto , shikamaru x kiba, ne****j****i x lee**

**Sumary : naruto sejak kecil bersahabat baik dengan sakura dan sasuke, tapi mereka harus berpisah, sasuke dan sakura harus pergi ke inggris karena pertukaran pelajar. 3 tahun berlalu banyak peristiwa yang terjadi, akhirnya mereka kembali ke Konoha, lalu apa yang terjadi?**

**Selamat membaca...!**

...

**PERNYATAAN CINTA**

Seperti biasanya Naruto dengan semangat barunya bersiap pergi ke sekolah. Matahari masih redup, mengantarkan pemuda ceria ini pergi ke sekolah.

" selamat pagi NAruto…!" sapa seorang gadis saat melewati depan toko bunga yang baru saja buka

" Yo … Ino… selamat pagi…!" jawab naruto yang langsung saja berhenti

" Ini masih terlalu pagi… udara juga dingin, asmamu hati – hati kambuh.."

" Hehehe… !" Narut hanya bisa mengelak " Ino boleh aku beli bunga itu!" Naruto menunjuk ke bunga krisan putih

" Eh…? Iya tentu saja! Ini aku kasih gratis !"

" terima kasih yah…, lain kali aku ganti!" Naruto langsung pergi

" iya sudah, hati hati…"

Naruto POV

Gadis itu teman sekelasku, namanya Ino, anak dari pemilik toko bunga yang terkenal di desa ini. Benar kata Ino aku memang punya asma, sering sekali kambuh di sekolah atau di rumah, karenanya Nenek Tsunade juga agak cerewet belakangan ini. Musim semi ini terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya, tapi aku harus terus semangat.

3 tahun lalu aku mengalami kecelakaan bersama Ibu dan Ayahku. Kecelekaan itu terjadi saat aku berkunjung ke rumah Gaara, sepupuku yang ada di Suna. Mobil kami ditabrak orang mabuk yang mengendari mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Beruntung aku selamat walau harus terluka parah didadaku, yang membuat aku sulit bernapas. Sementara Ayah dan Ibuku meninggal di lokasi kejadian, hhhh... pergi lagi orang yang aku sayangi, aku sekarang tinggal dirumahku besama Kakek Jiraiya, dekat dengan rumah Nenek Tsunade. Seluruh biaya hidupku ditanggung mereka berdua. Tapi aku bersyukur , aku bisa hidup dengan sehat.

Aku tidak langsung ke sekolah, aku menuju pemakaman umum di desaku, aku ingin memberikan bunga dari Ino ini untuk Ibu dan Ayah. Tapi saat disana aku melihat wanita berambut pirang, sedang berada di depan makam Ayah dan Ibu.

" Nenek Tsunade…?!" aku menyapa wanita itu, dia juga kepala sekolahku

" Naruto..? kau disini?!"

" iya…!" aku meletakan bunga krisan itu di depan nisan dan mulai berdoa

Tsunade menungguku menyelesaikan doaku, mungkin nenek merasa iba.

" naruto kebetulan kau disini, ayo ikut aku ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu!

...

Aku langsung berlari kencang menuju kelasku yang ada dilantai 3, aku tak peduli dengan segala hal yang diselilingku, aku hanya ingin cepat sampai dan membuktikan perkataan Nenek benar.

**BRAK**

Aku membanting pintu kelas, dan benar aku mendapati Sakura yang sedang ngobrol dengan beberapa temanku. Aku rindu sekali dengannya, aku benar – benar senang.

NORMAL POV

Naruto terngah – engah, setelah mendapi Sakura , kerinduannya mulai membubung, jantungnya berdetak kencang, napasnya juga mulai tidak teratur.

" SAKURA…!"

Sakura menoleh kepada naruto yang memanggilnya, " Naruto…!" dia langsung berdiri dan pamitan pada teman – temannya untuk menemui Naruto.

Naruto senang sekali, tiba – tiba dadanya sakit, napasnya sesak, dia meremas dadanya dengan kuat.

" Naruto…!" sakura melihat naruto sangat kesakitan dia menjadi sangat khawatir, dia bergegas menghampiri Naruto

Naruto yang sudah tak kuasa menahan tubuhnya, dia ambruk. Sebelum sampai menyentuh lantai. Lengan kuat memamapah tubuhnya, lengan yang pernah dia kenal.

" Hei…! Naruto…! Kau tidak apa – apa?! Hei jawab aku!" Tanya pemuda berambut raven yang memapahnya

" Naruto…!" sakura berlutut dan melihat keadaan Naruto

Kelas mulai gaduh, teman sekelas mulai khawatir dengan keadaan naruto. Tidak biasanya Naruto kambuh saat dikelas.

" Sasuke bawa dia ke UKS!"

Sakura dan sasuke bergegas membawa naruto ke UKS. Tsizune menangani Naruto dengan cepat. Naruto lemah dan hanya bisa terbaring di atas tempat tidur.

Tsizune mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sakura dan Sasuke, sudah membawa Naruto ke UKS. Tsizune menceritakan keadaan Naruto pada kedua teman Naruto itu.

Sakura dan Sasuke adalah teman baik Naruto, 3 tahun lalu kedua temannya ini harus dikirim ke Inggris karena pertukaran pelajar. Hari ini mereka kembali, membuat Naruto senang sekali, emosinya yang meluap membuat kondisinya turun.

Sakura dan sasuke pulang bersama, tiba – tiba sakura membicarakan naruto

" aku tak menyangka Naruto…!"

" hnnnn?!"

" paman Namikaze dan Bibi Kusina meninggal…, Naruto menjalani hidup semakin sulit…!"

Sasuke hanya diam

" semoga dia selalu diberikan kesehatan dan semangat!"

" asal kau tau sakura…, naruto itu memiliki semangat melebihi orang lain, kau tak perlu khawatir dia akan baik – baik saja!" Sasuke berjalan lebih cepat dan meninggalkan Sakura.

...

Malam hari di kamar Naruto

" Naruto lebih baik kau istirahat!" kata pria berambut putih yang biasa disebut Jiraiya

" Baik Kek..!"

Jiraiya meninggalkan cucu kesayangannya dan menutup pintu kamar Naruto. Naruto yang sendiri sedang termenung, dia tidak bisa tidur. Dia teringat kejadian tadi siang, dia masih bisa merasakan perhtian kedua sahabatnya. Kelihatannya mereka berdua masih menganggap Naruto ada, Naruto senang sekali. Dia merasakan perhatian Sakura, bertanya kedalam hatinya masihkah dia menyukai sakura seperti 3 tahun lalu, Naruto tau bahwa sakura jauh menyukai Sasuke, ataukah malah sudah jadian karena 3 tahun bersama di Inggris. Hal ini membuat Naruto tambah pusing, lalu dia tiba – tiba ingat lengan kekar yang memapahnya, terasa hangat sekali, punggung sasuke juga sangat bidang dan sangat nyaman. Tiba – tiba pipi Naruto memerah.

" Hah…! Ada apa denganku?! " jantung Naruto malah berdetak kencang. " kenapa jantungku bertambah kencang!" Naruto mulai mengatur napasnya, dan dia memutuskan untu tidur.

...

Besok siangnya Sakura dan Ino sedang memakan bekal makan siang emreka di kelas, Hinata tampaknya juga ikut bergabung, melihat kesempatan untuk mendekati Sakura, Naruto mengambil bekal makanan yang dia buat dan bermaksud ikut serta makan siang bersama 3 gadis itu.

" Hei teman – teman , boleh aku bergabung dengan kalian!"

" silahkan Naruto!" jawab sakura

" Kau bawa bekal apa ?" Tanya Ino, Hinata mulai malu karena Naruto duduk diantara dia dan sakura

" aku… hanya bawa bento biasa!" Naruto membuka kotak bekalnya

" hah? Kau… masak itu sendiri Naruto?!" Ino mulai histeris melihat bekal Naruto, sakura jadi tertarik.

" hehehe… iya… Baa – chan yang mengajariku…!"

" ini sih bukan makan siang, ini cemilan… kenapa kau bawa bakpau kelinci, untuk makan siangmu Naruto!"

" wah cantik sekali…!" Hinata mulai merespon

" kalian mau cobalah, ini enak kok!" Naruto menyodorkan kepada teman – temannya. Ino tampak antusias dan mengambil satu bakpau lucu itu, Hinata mengambil dengan malu – malu. Melihat Sakura yang tidak merespon Naruto mengambil bakpau itu dan ingin menyuapkannya langsung kepada sakura. " Ayo sakura cobalah!" sakura tampak memerah

**HUP**

Wajah Naruto agak terkejut dan memerah, wagashi ditangannya sudah dilahap habis oleh seseorang. Sakura tampak kaget juga karena sebelum sempat dia memakan wagashi dari Naruto, pemuda raven itu mendahuluinya. Sontak INo dan Hainata juga kaget.

" ini lumayan!" komentar Sasuke, sedikit membersihkan mulutnya, Naruto memperhatikan tepi bibir yang diusap itu. Bibirnya tampak merah dan segar.

" SASUKE… TEME! kenapa kau memakan bakpau untuk Sakura?!" Naruto menutupi perasaan malunya dengan marah kepada Sasuke.

" tidak apa – apa kan?!" Sasuke malah mendekatkan wajah ke Naruto yang memerah itu.

Naruto semakin memerah dan tidak tahan perlakukan sasuke, dia langsung kabur.

" dasar… kau ini..?!" Sakura mulai ngomel

Sasuke duduk disamping Ino dan mengambl bekal Naruto, lalu memakan bakpau itu. Lalu pergi begitu saja.

...

" Sasuke bodoh…! Bodoh…TEME ! Apa yang dia lakukan? Padahal itu kesempatanku… mendapatkan hati Sakura…!" lalu duduk lemas

Naruto berbaring diatas atap dan memandang langit, mulai berpikir sebenarnya dia marah karena apa? Ataukah itu bukan marah?. Dia teringat sasuke lagi, kelakuan sasuke tadi membuatnya tidak nyaman.

" aku jadi nggak enak badan!" Naruto membuka mata, dan wajah Sasuke tepat ada diatasnya. Naruto kaget dan tesentak.

" ini!" sasuke memberikan wadah bekal milik naruto.

Naruto yang masih tidak tenang, membuka tempat bekalnya dengan menundukan kepala agar tidak terlihat kalau wajahnya sedang memerah.

" Naruto bagaimana keadaanmu?"

" eh?! A – aku baik – baik saja…!"

" syukurlah…! Cepat makan sebelum jam istirahat berakhir!" sasuke merebahkan diri disamping Naruto. " sudah 3 tahun kita tidak bertemu, kau banyak berubah Naruto…!"

" benarkah?! Kau juga…?! Kau… semakin kuat" naruto menguatkan diri

" eh?!" pipi sasuke sedikit memerah, melihat kearah Naruto. " kau juga semakin manis…!" sasuke langsung berlari meninggalkan naruto karena malu

" sasuke…!" naruto masih tidak percaya.

...

Jam pulang sekolah, Naruto masih harus piket bersama shikamaru dan Hinata. Karena Hinata ada urusan , shikamaru mengijinkannya pulang duluan. Setelah selesai piket , Shikamaru mengajaknya pulang.

" Ayo cepat aku juga ada janji!"

" Kau ada janji dengan siapa?" Tanya Naruto

" Aku… ada janji dengan… !" pipi Shikamaru memerah

" EH?!"

" YA sudahlah Naruto aku duluan! Kiba pasti sudah menungguku!" Shikkamaru langsung buru – buru keluar

" Eh? KIba…, kalau dengan Kiba kenapa harus malu – malu begitu?!" Naruto berpikir sejenak " Ah jangan – jangan …! " Naruto berpikir, YUPS…."Apa Shikamaru dan Kiba…!"

Yah tentu saja benar, Naruto melihat kearah luar melalui jendela, melihat Shikamaru yang buru – buru dan ada Kiba yang tampaknya sudah menunggu sejak lama. Naruto sempat melihat ketika shikamaru berpelukan dengan Kiba, hal ini membuatnya semakin yakin.

Nauto berangkat ke sekolah dengan wajah kusut, dan lemas. Peristiwa kemarin menguras seluruh tenaganya untuk berpikir semalaman. Naruto benar- benar tidak baik hari ini.

Sekolah masih sangat sepi, NAruto tak melihat siapapun disekitar sekolah kecuali tukang kebun. Sesampainya di tempat ganti sepatu, Naruto melihat 2 orang sedang bertengkar. Itu Lee dan Neji yang sedang berdebat, tiba – tiba, Neji menubruk Lee dan mencium pipi Lee. Naruto sangat terkejut melihat kejadian yang tiba – tiba itu.

" Neji?!" Lee juga tidak kalah terkejut, pipinya sangat merah benar – benar merah.

" itu karena kau selalu menyangkal!" Neji tampak senang sudah membuat Lee diam, Neji menoleh kebelakang. " NAruto?!"

" Ma – Maafkan aku …!" Naruto hanya tertunduk , merasa bersalah karena melihat hal yang aneh.

Neji mengajak Lee pergi, Naruto ditinggalkan sendiri. Naruto berpikir keras dengan keadaan yang dia lihat. Naruto juga bingung dengan perasaannya , sebanarnya siapakah yang dia sukai, Sakura atau Sasuke.

...

" Naruto kau tidak apa – apa ?" sapa sakura yang selesai mengemasi tasnya. " KAu terlihat tidak baik hari ini? Kau tidak enak badan?"

" eh? Sakura… Maaf… jadi membuatmu khawatir, aku baik – baik saja!"

" benarkah?! Kita pulang bersama ya?!"

" Ah , tidak.. tidak usah! Aku benar – benar tidak apa! Lagipula aku ada tugas dari Kepala sekolah!" Karena salah tingkah jadi beralasan

Naruto menolak ajakan Sakura, sakura pulang sendri. Naruto agak kecewa dengan tindakannya. Kelas sudah kosong, ada sebuah buku tertinggal di meja Naruto, naruto mengamati buku itu, ternyata milik Sasuke Naruto sedikit berdebar memegang barang sasuke. Lalu dia keluar dan berharap masih bisa menyusul sasuke.

Sampai di depan pintu Naruto sangat terkejut karena melihat sasuke sudah ada di koridor sambil bersandar di dinding, seakan – akan menunggu Naruto.

" Kebetulan kau ada disini!" Kata Naruto

" hnnn …!" sasuke tidak seperti biasanya

" ini bukumu!" Naruto mendekati Sasuke, tiba – tiba Sasuke menarik Naruto dan memojokannya ditembok. " Sasuke kau mau apa?!" Naruto mulai panic.

Sasuke melepaskan dasinya, keringatnya menetes dipelipisnya, memperlihatkan lehernya yang jenjang. Benar – benar sangat seksi, Naruto berdebar – debar sekali melihat sasuke. Wajahnya mulai memerah. "sa – su …!"

**GREB**

Sasuke memeluk Naruto, buku yang dibawa sasuke jatuh. Dada mereka saling bertemu, terdengar irama detak jantung yang tak beraturan dari keduanya. Naruto sempat berpikir kenapa ada sesuatu yang berbeda, meski dadanya sakit tapi ada rasa nyaman dan kerinduan yang ingin dia peroleh.

" a – aku tidak bi – sa menahannya lagi…!" Sasuke membuka pembicaraan " Na – na ruto…, aku … su – ka .. kamu..!"

**BLIAR**

Naruto seperti tersambar petir, Naruto sangat bingung. Naruto hanya bisa memeluk erat Sasuke, tidak bisa berkata apa – apa. Sakura yang berada di balik tembok menangis.

**Flashback on**

Sebelum pulang sekolah

" Sasuke aku pinjam bukumu boleh?!"

"hnnn..., ini!

Sasuke memberikan bukunya, kemudian pergi pulang bersama dengan Shikamaru dan yang lainnya. Sakura menyapa Naruto yang murung, karena terlalu konsentrasi pada Naruto dia tidak sadar meninggalkan buku sasuke yang ia pinjam di atas meja naruto. Di depan pintu Neji dan Shikamaru masih berbicang dengan Sasuke. Sakura langsung pergi, sampai di halaman dia mencari – cari buku sasuke, ternyata tidak ada dan dia berpikir mungkin masih di kelas. Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali, sesampainya di koridor Sakura kaget karena melihat sasuke masih disana, dia bersembunyi di balik tembok karena Naruto keluar dari kelas. Kemudian sasuke tiba – tiba memeluk Naruto, dan menyatakan cinta pada Naruto.

**Flashback off**

" Aku tak tau harus menjawab apa Sasuke…, tapi pikiranku tidak bisa lepas darimu, tolong beritahu aku, sebenarnya aku harus bagaimana?" Naruto malah menangis.

Sasuke mendekap erat Naruto, seakan – akan tak ingin melepaskannya." Terima Kasih Naruto…! Terima kasih! Kalau begitu ijinkan aku menjadi pemilik hatimu dan ijinkanlah dirimu untuk menjadi pemilik hatiku"

" Sasuke…!"

Ini artinya kedua sahabatnya ini telah sah menjadi pacar. Sakura menangis kecewa karena melihat dua orang yang dia sukai tidak ada yang bisa menerima Sakura. Dulu Sasuke menolak sakura karena katanya ada orang yang dia sukai, ternyata orang itu adalah Naruto orang yang diharapkan Sakura bisa menerimannya, ternyata hati Naruto hanya untuk sasuke.

**FIN**

**...**

Aku mohon maaf lagi , karena masih begitu banyak kesalahan, sebenarnya fic ini adalah cerita doujinshi pertama yang aku buat dan pernah ku tempel di blog, tapi memang masih banyak kekurangan!

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic ini, terima kasih banyak...

RnR please


End file.
